1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam iron.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The known steam irons generally comprise a heated sole plate having an evaporation chamber and a water tank, from which water is fed into said evaporation chamber in order to produce steam. It is expedient for it to be possible to adjust the quantity of steam in conjunction with the correct sole-plate temperature in accordance with the articles to be ironed. For this purpose, the water is directed, via a drip valve, into the evaporation chamber, which can have the cross section of its opening changed, as a result of which the drip rate of the water flowing through can be adjusted and the quantity of steam can thus be varied. In order to adjust the cross section of the opening, a conically tapered valve rod is generally guided in a throughflow opening in a vertically adjustable manner. When the valve rod is moved down to the full extent, the through-flow opening is closed, and, when the valve rod is in the raised position, the maximum throughflow is released.
German Patent 39 42 969 discloses a steam iron in which the valve rod is supported on a fixed curve track by a pin. Rotation of the valve rod raises or lowers the same in the vertical direction. This known steam iron has the disadvantage that the drip device comprises a number of parts and, on account of its construction, is difficult to integrate in a modern, streamlined handle design.